


flowers

by veryAverage



Series: seasons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm ignoring all of the movies things, M/M, Model! Bucky Barnes, also pet names, but I know nothing about them, i love pet names, photographer! peter parker, so good luck, so much, there are a lot of descriptions about flowers, think of this as an AU of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: Peter and Bucky spend the afternoon taking pictures.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing. this is just something short that I thought up of, I'm also uploading this from mobile, so good luck to both of us????

Peter pressed his lips together in thought, looking through the pictures he had already taken on his camera. There was something missing from them, he just couldn't figure out what it was. His model and boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, was drop dead gorgeous and paired with some light colored flowers the two had purchased on their way to the park and the sunlight that shone perfectly on his face through the leaves, he looked like he was made to pose and have a camera in his face, so it didn't have anything to do with him.

Peter pushed his thoughts away, letting his camera hang around his neck as he got up and moved Bucky into the next position, the bouquet of white tulips held in both of his hands with his head angled down slightly to look at the flowers. The sound of the camera shutter snapping a couple of times could be heard before Peter sat down on the ground in the shade and looked at what he had, Bucky joining him a moment later.

“That one looks good,” Bucky commented, pointing out one of him with a makeshift flower crown made up of a couple of soft pink roses.

“They all look good,” Peter said, not mentioning his thoughts what he thought was missing, “You look really pretty in all the pictures with the flowers in your hair.”

Bucky blushed slightly and Peter suddenly realized what his pictures were missing, “Alright, let me make another flower crown real quick, just with the white roses this time, and then let's go over to some of the trees deeper in the park.”

Peter picked what flowers he needed from the bouquet and then handed it off to Bucky, the two getting up and Peter immediately starting to tie some of the white colored flowers together as quickly as he could, trying to keep the petals neat and pretty while the two of them walked slowly across the park. Bucky had a hand resting on Peter's lower back, steering him so he wouldn't bump into anyone or run into anything. When completely focused on a task, Peter had a tendency to block everything out and put all of his energy into it, and whatever it was that he had realized was something important to whatever project he was planning for in his head.

Peter looked at the trees for a moment before leading Bucky deeper inside the trees and setting him up to lean against one of the bigger trees, placing the crown on his head. Peter stepped back before squatting and adjusting Bucky’s legs and folding his arms across his lap. Peter threw the rest of the flowers off to the side somewhere behind him.

“Is this good?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, just sit there and look pretty,” Peter said, taking a picture of Bucky’s expression just after the words left his mouth.

There was a second of silence as Bucky sat still, before he started to talk, “You're doing this on purpose aren't you?”

“Doing what, cupcake?”

A small blush appeared, Bucky fighting to keep it down, “You know that I love it when you call me things like that.”

Peter brought the camera down from his face, smiling as he said, “Yeah, you look pretty when you blush, baby.”

The blush intensified, “Stop,” Bucky groaned, covering his face but peeking through his fingers at Peter, who had started to take a couple of pictures.

“I just figured out what I've been missing in the pictures,” Peter explained letting his camera hang again, “The entire project is supposed to be about innocence, and there's nothing more innocent than a person with flowers and blushing. This is a mostly proven fact at this point.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but continued to pose for Peter’s pictures. They finished up around lunchtime, the flowers still looking as good as they did when they were first brought. Peter thought they were pretty though and didn't want to let them die too quickly, plus the park was slowly starting to fill up with kids smaller than either of them wanted to be around for long.

Holding the bouquet of many different flowers in one hand and his camera once again hanging comfortably around his neck, Peter listened to Bucky as they walked through the park, adding in comments when he saw fit. They drew some stares from mothers, no doubt wondering who the tall, dark, and handsome man wearing a flower crown was, but Bucky didn't notice the stares at all, continuing to talk about the photoshoot and the project in general.

“Hey Buck?” Peter asked once there was a lull in the conversation, “You wanna go get something to eat?”

Bucky paused, “Yeah, I could go for something to eat.”

“Cool,” Peter smiled up at his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, “let's go get some Shawarma then.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo after a couple of months of radio silence on Archive, I'm back with a couple of stories that I'll be posting soon. I've also been working on this fic about Civil War that isn't very Cap Team friendly that I'm very excited for.
> 
> as usual if there's anything that you see that bugs the heck outta ya, then just tell me, I'll try to fix it -v.a. out


End file.
